


Imagine Richard slowly approaches you...

by thehamsterdiary



Series: Imagine... [4]
Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dominant, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Smut, Submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehamsterdiary/pseuds/thehamsterdiary





	Imagine Richard slowly approaches you...

with a smirk on his face, while you're going through your after bath skin care routine at the dressing table. You fix your gaze onto him and ask,

"Okay, just tell me what's on your dirty mind."

"I want to try something new tonight."

He says in a low, hoarse voice, knowing it always turns you on, and teasingly shows you a leather collar neck strap belt.

"Once you wear it, you have to do as I tell you. You're under my command until I'm done with you. Are you in?"

Richard leans forward and lifts your chin up with one finger. His irresistibly tantalising manner causes you to moan and bite your lower lip. 

"Yes, I'll be your good girl...... Daddy."


End file.
